


The Peer Pressure Illusion

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy tries to find something "cool" she can do to fit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peer Pressure Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘peer pressure’.

Sandy coughed, pulling a face at the cigarette. "I don't like it, Frenchy."

"That's ok," Frenchy said sympathetically, taking the ciggy from her. "Nobody really likes it the first few times."

"Then why do they do it?" Sandy asked, shaking her head.

Frenchy shrugged. "It's cool, I guess."

-x-

"No, I don't like that either," Sandy said spluttering, feeling like her throat was on fire. She quickly handed Frenchy back the bottle of vodka in case she dropped it. "It tastes disgusting."

"Oh, honey, nobody drinks it for the taste..." Frenchy took a large swig before pulling a face like she'd sucked a lemon. "See, even I don’t actually _like_ it."

"Then why..." Sandy started before she shook her head. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Frenchy scrabbled to get her a bowl. "It gets better once you get used to it."

-x-

Sandy pulled back, her brain working overtime to try and find a fault in this teenage rebellion but she couldn't think of one for the life of her. "This I like.”

"Mmm see, told you it would be fun," Frenchy said eagerly, kissing her again.

"Are you sure about this though?" Sandy asked breathlessly between kisses. "They say-"

"Not all peer pressure is smoking and drinking, Sandy," Frenchy said, kneeling up to look into her eyes. "It's anyone telling you what you should and shouldn't do. You should do what you want."

Sandy smiled, blushing. "I want you."

Frenchy giggled, leaning down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
